One exercise commonly used by people doing weight training or conditioning, or people doing knee or leg rehabilitation, is squats, wherein the person moves between a bent-knee squat or crouch position and an extended position with the legs substantially straight, using a desired amount of weight or resistive force. Squats may be done using free weights or on a squat machine. Free weights rely completely upon the user's own body to control movement of the weight, and thus presents safety concerns which make it advisable to have a spotter or training partner to increase safety. Weight training machines eliminate some of the safety concerns of free weights, and thus allow some users to exercise alone, with a decreased need for a training partner for assistance.
Squat machines are one type of exercise equipment which allow a user to simulate free-weight squats with minimized risk. Squat machines typically have a base with a foot plate and a back rest, one of which is pivotally connected to the base. After the user selects the desired weight or resistive force, the user positions themselves with their back against the back rest and their feet against the foot plate, and then use their legs to move between a squat position and an extended position, with the weight providing resistance during such movement. However, conventional squat machines either limit range of hip motion, or subject the user to potential knee shear resulting from movement of the knee forwardly beyond the toes. Also, in some squat machines, as well as with free weights, the load or force of the weights on the spine may result in spinal compression. Both knee shear and spinal compression may cause serious medical conditions. Limited hip motion reduces the benefits or results of the exercise. Some squat machines also orient the user in a standing position, such that their own body weight is a part of the exercise. However, such body weight may be undesirable in some situations, such as rehabilitative therapy or exercising.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved squat machine for weight training, exercising conditioning and rehabilitation therapy.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which allows full range of motion while minimizing or eliminating the risk of knee shear.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which minimizes or eliminates the risk of spinal compression.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which allows a full range of hip motion.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine wherein the user starts in an intermediate position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an exercise squat machine which maintains the knee behind the toes during the squatting motion through a full range of hip motion.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which utilizes various resistance members, including free weights, weight stacks, and resistance bands.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine having a fixed foot plate and a pivotal back rest.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine wherein the weights move through an arc so as to increase resistance as the motion distance increases.
Yet another object is the provision of a squat machine which allows a user to do one legged squats.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine wherein the user moves between a squat position and a substantially horizontal extended position.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which is easy to set up and adjust.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine having storage for additional weight plates.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine wherein the weights are supported by a swinging or pivotal frame.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a squat machine which is durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.